


Colors of the sky

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), i dont know how to tag this sorry, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "You miss him, don't you?"In which Estinien is having a moment, and Gaius comes to fetch him.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Colors of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is, the idea came out of nowhere.

"Do you know how long it took me to climb all the way up this mountain?"

Estinien kept his eyes on the horizon despite the talking, the sun slowly rising in the sky as he remained seated, legs underneath his body, lance fixated in the earth next to him. He did not respond to the question, instead ignoring the footsteps coming to his direction, before someone – he knew the one – sat down next to him, gunblade placed between them, tall figure blurry just in the edge of his vision.

They remained quiet, for a while, until the sun could be fully seen in the horizon, but the sky was still purple and the wind was still cold.

"We leave soon. The others sent me here to fetch you" Gaius said, and Estinien knew he was looking at him. He did not move, however, or acknowledged the garlean in the slightest, eyes never moving from the sky, body completely rigid. At least now that he was no longer wearing those armored pieces, he didn't get meaningless bruises just for the position he was standing. "Estinien, I have no idea what is happening inside your head, but we have to go."

He did not move, and Gaius sighed next to him, sitting down by the sound he made. Estinien's ear twitched at Gaius' deep breath, but he didn't move at all, the sun now slightly higher, sky beginning to blue.

"Are you thinking about your home?" the garlean insisted, but he remained quiet. "Ishgard? Your friends? The lord commander?"

Estinien let his eyes close for a second at the mention of his title. His head lowered just slightly before he opened his eyes again, staring down the mountain now, to the cities surrounding them. They were getting closer to Garlemald, finally. He raised his eyes to the sky again, now almost completely blue.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Miss. No, that wasn't quite right. He had left Aymeric alone far too many times to allow himself to miss him. No, it was more like a continuous, deep worry that troubled his chest constantly. After the alliance's battle against the empire, after having to save the Warrior of Light from Zenos, or whatever it was in his place, Estinien had become uneasy to the fate of his compatriots. Many were in his mind: Hilda, the leader of the Brumes; Count Fortemps and his sons; Lucia, Alphinaud, Tataru; and yes, of course, Aymeric. Always Aymeric, constantly on his mind. They were in danger, troublesome danger, and he needed to aid them somehow.

He was doing just that, tracking down the Black Rose chemical, ending it quickly. Still, there was no way of knowing the Empire's full plan. They could be attacked at any moment.

"You can leave, if you want. Return home" Gaius' voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and for the first time since he arrived, Estinien turned his face to stare at him, eyes narrowed, suspicious. "I will finish your job quite quickly, we don't need you. If you would feel better leaving, by all means."

Gaius was not staring at him. In fact, he was looking at the city underneath the mountain, seemingly in thought. Somehow, Estinien felt as if he did not mean his words, but they still unsettled him deeply.

"I was requested for this job, I will not let the Scions down" he said, coldly, although he only cared about three out of all the group that called themselves 'Scions'. He was doing it for the Warrior of Light, for Tataru and for Alphinaud. And, of course, to save his home land from the deadly grasps of the Black Rose. Gaius turned to him, an easy smirk on his face that did not reach his eyes, and nodded.

"Then let us move. We have no time to lose."

He made to stand, reaching for his blade, but Estinien was quicker, pulling it away and behind himself, having Gaius look at him right in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, the garlean's expression turning sour, and the elezen tilted his head as if to question him, standing up, leaving the weapons behind him.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, straight forward as he always was, and Gaius stood up, seemingly having expected the question by the furrowed eyebrows. He then shook his head, and crossed his arms with a smirk growing on his face.

"Jealous of what? I am the one that has you every night, and besides, our mission is too dangerous for emotional attachments, don't you agree?"

Estinien agreed, but it did not help the weird empty feeling in his chest. Seemingly able to read each others' minds as they were, Gaius moved forward and reached out to slide his fingers through Estinien's hair, pulling it lightly and leaning down to steal his breath with a kiss, one that left the elezen breathless. His eyes fluttered closed and he responded, opening his mouth and leaving himself at Gaius' mercy, tongue sliding through his own, teeth biting his lips and stealing all his air. His hands weakly reached out to grab at the garlean's jacket, pulling him closer, until his other arm wrapped around Estinien's waist and pulled them together, both gasping lightly into each others' mouths.

Once out of breath, they pulled away, and stared at each other for a second or two before pulling apart. Estinien grabbed his lance and Gaius' blade, handing it to him, before nodding and turning towards the other edge of the cliff to climb it down.

"We have to go" he said, making the first jump, leaving Gaius behind at the top while the sky finally turned completely blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
